


My Kingdom for a ...

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the marauders100 community on LiveJournal, prompt: computers</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Kingdom for a ...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the marauders100 community on LiveJournal, prompt: computers

Remus smiled at Hermione, who had lingered to hand in yet another lengthy, and entirely unnecessary, extra credit essay, this one on the effectiveness of banishing charms on hinkypunks.

"Three feet, Miss Granger? I'm surprised your right hand isn't twice as large as your left, from all the use it gets!" Remus remarked.

She shook her hand as though it were still sore from the exertion. "This would all be so much easier with computers, you know."

"Beg pardon?"

"Computers. They're Muggle devices used to type papers, among other things. Much easier than writing out by hand. But they wouldn't work at Hogwarts anyway; as I must keep reminding some people, it says in _Hogwarts: A History_ that there's too much magical energy here for Muggle technology to function."

"Yes, of course. Enjoy your weekend, Miss Granger."

"You - you too, Professor." Remus wondered about the hesitation; it was extremely unlikely he would enjoy his weekend, as tomorrow was the full moon. _Brightest witch of her age…_

And, in fact, their conversation had reminded him of yet another very bright witch he'd once known, this one with vibrant red hair, and her frequently, and loudly, expressed desire for a typewriter.


End file.
